Midnight
by Eventus stultorum magister
Summary: "What's your name?" He asked. "I don't have one," She answered, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Well then, I'll just call you Midnight," "Like everyone," She muttered. "Now kids, play nice," I smirked. People down in New York and Jefferson City called her Midnight, too. It suited her. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, skin as pale as the moon and she was just as mysterious
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So I'm deciding to write this story, but I won't update very often due to homework overload :P Anyway, I hope you like my story and tell me if I should continue! Takes place a few months after the book. DALLY AND JOHNNY ARE ALIVE!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I watched as some people across the street unloaded boxes from a moving van. Someone had just bought the old house across the street. I didn't really think anyone was going to ever buy that old place; it's been for sale for almost a year now, and it's in _terrible_ condition. Compared to that house, our's looks like it's worth a million dollars!

It had been about an hour since the moving van got there and I saw an old rusty truck pull into the driveway. A young guy that looked to be about Darry's age, maybe a year or so older, was driving the car. I saw a black figure in the front passenger seat beside him. The windows had unusually dark tint, so it was somewhat hard to see what it was, especially since the figure wasn't moving. I stared at the figure for a few more minutes trying to figure out what it was. I gave up, it didn't matter anyway, so I turned to watch the driver get out of the car seat. The man looked familiar, but watching the movers carry boxes inside was much more amusing.

The boxes from the van seemed to get bigger and bigger. I tried to read the labels on them, but they were too far away. One of the boxes was almost as tall as the guy carrying it. The label on it was in big, bold letters so I could read it just fine. It read 'books'. Another box the same size, if not bigger, came out. It also had 'books' written on the side. Boy, these people must love to read!

"Come on! You can start putting your room together!" Said an obviously over-cheery voice. I looked over where I heard the voice come from, and it was coming from a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She was talking to the figure in the car, so it must be a person.

"I don't want to," The voice was very soft and feminine. It sounded a bit annoyed, but it also sounded almost scared.

The woman looked mad, but her voice stayed calm. "You wanted to move, so we did. We moved all the way down to New York. Then you wanted to move again, so we moved to Jefferson City. Then you wanted to move _again, _so we moved back to Tulsa. Now, we're not moving again! So get out and act grateful,"

"I don't want to," The voice repeated in the same tone.

Annoyed, the woman shook her head and started lifting some boxes and carried them inside. The man who was driving the truck walked over to the girl (I assume it was a girl) and sighed. "Why must you make things so difficult for your mother? You asked to move, so we moved. Can you be more appreciative?"

"I am appreciative," The girl answered. She looked around, then at the person who was speaking to her. "Where's Darrel?"

"Last I checked he went for a walk," He shook his head. "You should stop hangin' 'round that boy so much. One day he's gonna get you both in a lot of trouble,"

Darrel? As in Darry? Were they talking about my brother? They mustn't be, Darry doesn't get in trouble. And anyway, these people just moved here. What are the odds they know Darry?

"Yeah.. Whatever," The girl said as she stepped out of the car.

I knew she wasn't talking about Darry now. This girl looked to be younger than Soda, which is what made me sure she wasn't talking about Darry. She was very pail, though she was wearing a lot of makeup and she had the darkest black hair I'd ever seen! The was a big bump in the back of her hair, the way most girls on our side of town wore their hair, and she was wearing real tight skinny jeans, a black top, beat down sneakers and a leather jacket. Basically she was the opposite of Sandy.

Sandy, Soda's ex, had worn no makeup other than maybe a bit of lip gloss, and she was a bit tanned with blond hair. She was gone now, though. Her parents made her go live with her grandparents down in Florida when they found out she was knocked up. Soda had offered to marry Sandy, and to help raise the kid, even though it wasn't his, but she wouldn't let him. Anyway, her parents did like the idea of her getting married, seeing as she was only sixteen going on seventeen.

"I mean it. He's a bad influence on you. He's a trouble maker, that boy," The man told her sternly.

"I know, but I love him," She half grinned. "I love 'im more than anything or anyone,"

"Well, here he comes," He pointed to a boy that was walking towards the house. He was wearing ripped jeans that looked about two sizes too big, and he was wearing a white wife beater. He had a smoke in his mouth and he looked real bored. He looked like the average greaser, except for one thing. Instead of having long hair that was greased back, his hair was all shaved off. It looked funny since I'm use to seeing guys with greasy hair, but I guess I'd be getting use to seeing his hair, since he lived across the street.

"Darrel!" She yelled and ran over to give him a hug. He stumbled back and laughed.

"Hey," He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he hugged her back. "You wanna go walk around?"

She looked around cautiously and gave him a concerned look. "Should we?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're so paranoid. I can assure you no one followed us here! So calm down and live a little. Anyway, we're jus' goin' for a walk. We're not going anywhere,"

"Fine," She glared a little. "I'm _not_ paranoid!"

"Yes, you are!" He laughed and they walked off.

I went back to watching the movers pick unload boxes, but a few seconds later a shoe was thrown at my head. I snapped my head at the door and glared at Steve, who had a smug smirk on his face. Soda was standing beside him laughing. "Hey!"

"They're gonna think you're some creepy stalker, Pony!" Soda told me, still laughing a bit.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the window. I sat down on the couch and started watching whatever cartoon Two-Bit left on the TV. It was a little kid show, and a boring one at that, so I started flipping through the channels. Steve walked over and took the remote from me, and sat on the other side of the couch. Soda came and sat in between me and Steve and looked at the TV for a few seconds then turned to look at me. "So do ya' think the girl across the street is cute?" He teased.

I could feel my ears turn red and I shook my head. "No,"

Soda grinned. "I like her," Soda told me.

"You don't even know her," I told him, crossing my arms. This is exactly what happened with Sandy. He liked Sandy from the moment he met her, then she broke his heart. He was heart broken for at least two months. He was acting all sad, he zoned out a lot, he even started drinking a lot! Luckily he had gotten over her recently, and was back to his normal self.

"I know but-" He started, but I cut him off.

"This is exactly what happened with Sandy. Look what happened with her,"

Soda chuckled. "You know what I like most of about that girl? She reminds me nothing of Sandy," Soda shrugged. "But ya' gotta' chill, Pone! 'Sides, look's like she's got a boyfriend anyway. That bald guy,"

"Good point..."

Soda paused and looked at me very seriously. "But can ya' do me a favor?"

"Soda..." I trailed off, not liking where this was going.

"She's probably starting school soon, so can you just find out as much as you can about her? Please?" Soda pleaded.

I sighed, giving in and nodded. "Fine. But ya' gotta' promise me something,"

"What is it?"

I sighed again. "Just don't fall in love with her like ya' did Sandy,"

"Kid, I don't ever wanna fall in love again. It sucks. And if I ever do fall in love again, I'm gonna be more careful about it," I nodded. I just hope he means it...

* * *

**Kathleen's POV**

Darrel and I walked around our side of town. Since we lived here until I was four and Darrel was five, we couldn't really remember what it was like on the other side of town, but we had enough common sense not to go find out.

As we were walking around some greasers stopped to stare at us. Well, they stopped to stare at Darrel. All the boys around here had long-ish hair that was greased back, so Darrel really stood out. Darrel looks better with his head shaved, though. And it suited his personality more.

Darrel definitely wasn't a good kid. He was the exact opposite. He was _very_ stereotypical and judgmental, and he discriminates against anyone of a different race or religion. You'd use the term "skinhead" to describe him, hence her hair style. Skinheads aren't too big, I doubt many people have heard of them, but Darrel thinks they're gonna be big one day. Who knows when, though.

All of the sudden I felt a rock hit me head. I looked over at Darrel, and according to his facial expression he felt it too. He had an annoyed scowl on his face, but as soon as he saw who threw the rock his expression lightened. _A lot_. He had a **huge** smile on his face. This made me curious. Who threw the rock? Darrel's never _this_ happy. Maybe it was someone he remembered from here. But then again, we were too young to remember anyone. I turned around to look at who it was and I understood right away why he was so happy.

The person that threw the rock at us was our old friend we met back in New York. He was Darrel's best friend and like a big brother to me. He stood up for me and beat anyone and everyone who hurt me in any way, shape, or form.

"Hey Winston," I couldn't help the huge grin from forming on my face.

"Hey Kathleen," He smirked.

"How'd you recognize us? We haven't seen you in," Darrel stopped to think. "About six or seven years,"

"Yeah well, not many people shave their head," Dallas shook his head. "Has it really been that long?"

When we moved to New York when I was three or four, me and Darrel didn't get along with many people. That is, until we met Dallas. We got along with Dallas real well, but it turns out so did every other kid on the wild side of New York. Together, Darrel and Dally made a gang. The gang consisted of a bunch of hoods, since that was the only kind of kids that would talk to us. However, Darrel didn't trust any of these hoods, so neither did I. But there was one we trusted. His name was James. He was real nice and funny. Darrel said not to trust him too much because after all, he was a hood, but I ignored him. He asked me to be his girl, and me, being the stupid little kid I was, thought he liked me. When I think back I laugh at myself. I was _eight__._ No relationship any eight year old has means anything! I was heartbroken though when I found out he was also "dating" every other girl our age on our side of town. Darrel started beating him up and Dally, not being one to turn down an opportunity to get in a fight, joined him. James' little brother called the cops on them. When the cops came Dally took all the blame and said Darrel had nothing to do with it. When my mother found out we moved down to Liberty, Missouri and started saying we only moved because I wanted to.

Dally tossed another rock at me which made me snap out of my thoughts. "What?"

"How old are you now?" Dally asked me.

"I'm fifteen," I told him, rubbing the spot where the rock hit me.

"Then it's been six years. Your birthday was just a few days after I got thrown in the cooler, so you'd be turning nine,"

I facepalmed and sighed. "It's been seven years, Dal. I'm turning sixteen this November,"

"How long were you in for?" Darrel asked Dally. After Dally went to jail, Darrel hated himself for a while. He blamed himself for Dally going to jail. "It shoulda' been me," he'd always say. Over and over. It didn't matter what I said or did, he wouldn't change his mind. He still does blame himself.

"Since it was a first offence I only got two months. Actually, one. Good behavior, got out early," Dally shrugged a bit.

"Look man, I'm real sorry-" Darrel started.

"Shoot, it ain't your fault," Dally told him.

"Don't bother, he won't listen to ya'," I muttered to Dally.

"It is my fault. I beat that kid up too. I coulda' at least _some_ of the blame,"

Dally shook his head. "No you couldn't have. As soon as you opened your mouth I cut you off and said you didn't do shit. Now drop it!"

Darrel looked at Dally for a few minutes before smiling. "God I missed you,"

We walked around for a while. Darrel and Dally talked about anything and everything that happened in the past seven years, and believe me, that's a lot. Dally was telling us about his friends here in Tulsa when he paused for a moment and looked at us. "You guys should come meet them,"

I froze. I **_hated_ **meeting people! Especially boys. I didn't like how any of these boys sounded anyway. I could tell I wouldn't be able to get along with any of them by the way he spoke about them. Except maybe Steve. The way Dally described Steve made him sound like one of the guys Darrel and I hung around with in Jefferson City. But besides that, I don't think I'd get along with any of them. Johnny and Pony are too quiet, Darry is too serious, Two-Bit isn't serious enough and Soda was just...

Just... I don't know. Soda sounded like... Perfection. He's got movie star looks, he's happy-go-lucky and kind, he likes peace, he knows a lot about cars... He sounded perfect. And that's what I didn't like about Soda. That's what I _hated_ about Soda. The only thing imperfect about him was the fact that he dropped out.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," I said slowly and quietly.

Okay, maybe saying "hated" wasn't the right word. I did hate meeting people, but I'm _scared_ to meet boys. The boys down in Jefferson City weren't too nice, to say the least. The very least.

"Shoot, what happened to you in the past seven years? Last time we spoke you were fearless," Dally half-teased, but you could tell he was being somewhat serious.

"I still _am _fearless!" I snapped.

"Let's just say, the boys in Jefferson City weren't too nice, and _she_ falls in love to easily," Darrel told Dally.

Dally looked at me for a second then turned to look at Darrel. I just kept quiet. "You didn't learn that from New York?"

"That was one guy!" I yelled defensively. "And he was nice!"

"That was one _hood,_ Kath, and _no_ hood is nice! If a hood is being nice, that's just evidence to steer clear of them," Dally said with a slight scowl.

"Whatever," I sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Now, do you guys wanna come meet them or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you my lovelys for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Now, without further ado, here's chapter two! (Hey, that rhymed!)**

**Darrel's POV**

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Kathleen said as we started walking to meet Dally's friends.

"Chill out lil' sis," I told her. "If these were _really_ people you needed to be afraid of, Dally wouldn't be taking us to meet them," Dal gave me a look as if to say 'You're kidding, right?' so I quickly added: "Well, at least he wouldn't take you to meet them,"

This made Kathleen loosen up a bit as she nodded, but I could tell she was still uncomfortable. Even if Kathleen won't admit it, she knows she falls for boys too easily. It scares her, because she doesn't want to get hurt like she _always_ does. Though she never learns from experience. Honestly, though I'd never say it, it scares me too. I hate seeing her hurt or upset.

As we started to approach the house Kathleen tensed up a lot more and started walking slower. I knew Dal could tell, but he didn't say anything. He knew better than that. If he did say anything, it would only make matters worse. Especially since Kathleen was trying so hard to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable. If she knew others could tell, she would just get more insecure.

Dal walked up on the porch and Kathleen outright stopped. She wouldn't take a step on the porch. Dal stopped and turned to look at her before shaking his head. "These boys are different I can promise," He assured her, but that didn't make a difference. She just shrugged and shook her head.

"Why must you be so stuborn?" I asked her. "They ain't bad people,"

"I learn from my experiences," She told me.

"Oh really?! That's why you were always heart broken when we lived in Missouri?" I questioned. I sounded pretty annoyed and pissed off, and to be honest I was pretty annoyed, but I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I hadn't actually meant to so any of it, I guess I just kind of snapped.

"Sorry, let me re-phrase that. I've just _reacently_ learned from my experiences," She corrected herself. She sounded real annoyed and she was glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Just then, I saw Dally walk out of the house and onto the porch with three other boys. He must of went inside while I was talking to Kathleen.

"Steve, Pony, Soda, these are my friends from New York; Darrel and his little sister. Guys, this is Steve, Sodapop and Pony," Dally introduced them. He pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Nice to meet y'all," I said.

"Darrel's my brother's name," Ponyboy told me.

Soda and Steve were watching Kathleen curiously. Since they came out she's been leaning against the house fooling around with the blade Dally stole for her when she was seven. Even though she's had it for almost nine years, she's never used it for anything other than caring hearts around her boyfriends' names in trees.

Steve was paying more attention to the blade than her. However, Soda was a different case. He was paying very close attention to her. He was examining her facial expression and watching her every movement. It was like he expected her to throw the blade at a tree, then start smiling and talking. That wasn't going to happen, though.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I don't have one," She answered, her voice dripping with annoyance.

After about a minute, Soda realized she wasn't going to tell him her name. Soda thought for a bit before saying: "Well then, I'll just call you midnight,"

"Like everyone," She muttered.

"Now kids, play nice," I smirked. Everyone in New York and Jefferson City called her Midnight, too. It suited her. Her hair was as dark as the sky, her skin as pale as the moon, and she looked calm. But you never know when there's going to be a meteor shower.

"I never play nice," She informed me, like I didn't already know.

"Pardon Midnight's attitude," I started. "But apparently she's just recently learned from the past seven years' events. Or so she says,"

"I did," She assures me. "Notice how I'm not being all friendly?"

"You weren't all friendly down in New York," Dally points out.

"Or in Jefferson City," I add.

Kathleen started to say something then stopped and pouted. She glared at Steve as he snickered a bit and he put his hands up in self defense. "Whatever..."

Dally started laughing then looked over at some guy that was walking towards the house. "'Ey Dally," He greeted then looked over at Kathleen. "Well now, who's this good-looking gal?"

Kathleen grinned a bit and looked him over. "Kathleen,"

I shook my head and Dally choked back laughter. Steve raised an eyebrow at Soda as he frowned a bit and Pony gave Soda a concerned look. I can understand why Soda would be upset. She'd tell this guy her name, but not him. I sighed a bit. If only he knew.

"Kathleen, this is Two-Bit, otherwise known as Two-Shit or Keith," Dally introduced them.

"Who is this Keith fellow you speak of?" He asked and Kathleen grinned more. Oh great, he's funny to?

Dally rolled his eyes. "Two, this is Kathleen and Darrel, friends from New York,"

Two-Bit gave Kathleen a Cheshire grin and nodded at me. "Nice to meet y'all,"

"I could say the same to you," Kathleen said, still grinning.

Dally gave me a look as if to question her actions and I just sighed. Dally must have taken it as a bad thing, it was, and he suggested we left. Kathleen didn't want to at first, but eventually she gave in. We started walking an we couldn't have gotten much farther than the park when Dally stopped us.

"Kathleen, you can't fall for him. He only likes blonds, so if you fall for him, you'll be heart broken because he won't. Like. You! And I ain't beating up this guy!"

Kathleen and I were both shocked. But Kathleen was only shocked for a moment, then she was disappointed. At herself, probably. "I'm _never_ falling in love again, Dal," She told him.

"Yes, you are. You're going to over and over and over, like usual. And one day, you'll fall in love with the right guy. But _don't_ fall for Two-Bit. He's the worst, besides me, in the gang. Fall for Soda. He's the nicest guy in the gang. He's kind, caring, happy-go-lucky-"

"Not my type," She cut him off, using the same tone.

"Which is probably why you're always heart broken," I pointed out.

"He has a point," Dally agreed.

"Just give it a go! Maybe he'll turn out to be Mr. Right!"

Kathleen made a somewhat disgusted face and shook her head. "He's not Mr. Right! No one is Mr. Right! Mr. Right doesn't exist! And anyway, he probably doesn't even like me!"

Dallas crossed his arms and a small smile formed on his face. "He's like you. He falls in love too easily," Dally shrugged. "The last girl cheated on him and got knocked up,"

Kathleen's expression softened a bit but then she got annoyed again. "I don't care if he's like me! I don't care if the last girl cheated on him! It doesn't make a difference! I don't like him and I never will! So _stop_ trying! I, Kathleen Myae Winters, shall _never_ love-" She paused for a moment then looked at Dally. "What's his full name?"

Dally rolled his eyes. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis,"

"That's his _real_ name?" Dally nodded. "Very... Unique... I, Kathleen Myae Winters, shall _never _love Sodapop Patrick Curtis. I won't love any of them!"_  
_

"You say that now," I told her. "But you've said that about so many boys,"

"Yes well, these boys are different. Isn't that right Dally?"

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update and sorry it sucks :P But I've had to practice my trombone a lot since I'm six classes behind, so I've been busy! Not to mention I'm _also_ trying to teach myself how to play the guitar and key board :( But anyway, please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohmigod! I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm such a bad person! And people actually were reading this story! Ugh D: There is not a valid reason why I haven't been updating. I have been really busy and a bit stressed, but I still could have easily made time to write this chapter! To be honest, I actually forgot about this story.**

**Here's chapter three!**

**Kathleen's POV**

Today was my first day at this school. I begged my mom to not make me go, but there was no point. After my mom has decided something, there's no changing her mind. That is, unless you can give her a good reason to change her mind, which I couldn't. So here I was, waking up at six in the morning so I could go to a shithole called school.

I had a shower the night before because I didn't feel like waking up any earlier than needed. I picked up my brush off my dresser and quickly tore it through my hair. After I had brushed my hair, I walked into the bathroom and looked at my makeup, trying to decide what to put on.

I had a lot of makeup. I had seven shades of red eye shadow, five shades of blue eye shadow, a few shades of purple eye shadow and a bunch of black eye shadow. I had thirteen different types of mascara, fifteen or sixteen different colors of eyeliner, four shades of lipstick, three types of blush, and two shades of foundation. That being said, you'd think it'd be hard to decide what to put on, right? Well not for me. I do the same thing almost every day. I put on a bit of black eyeliner, volumizing mascara, a pale blush, and light lipstick. Which is exactly what I did today.

After I did my makeup, I realized that I was still in my pj's. I walked back into my room and looked through my closet, trying to find something to wear. Most girls didn't wear jeans yet, but ever since I was a little girl most my clothes were hand-me-downs from my brother, since I didn't really care. When I lived in New York I complained because my brother had cooler clothes than me, so that's when I started getting my brother's hand-me-downs.

I put on a pair of ripped jeans that were still a bit too big for me and a somewhat tight Beatles band t-shirt. I looked in the mirror at what I was wearing. I haven't ever met anyone who would think this looked acceptable. First of all, the only girls who wear jeans are the "bad girls", and even they wear skinny jeans that usually don't have any rips in them. And second of all, I don't even know many _guys_ who wear band t-shirts. But that's what I liked about this outfit. It really shows how little I care about what people think. _Maybe I'll start a trend._

I put on a black belt then went downstairs and started making breakfast. I don't usually eat in the morning. It makes me feel sick for some reason, but Darrel does. I've been making breakfast for him ever since I was about eight or nine because Mom was almost always too busy to make him breakfast, and he couldn't cook.

I looked through the fridge and took the carton of eggs and the bacon. It was the least messy thing I could think to make that Darrel would actually eat. Just as I finished making breakfast, Darrel came down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Bacon and eggs. Sunny side up," I told him.

He gave me a hug and made up his plate. "Hey Kath, why don't you do something different with your makeup for a change?"

"Why don't you do something different with your hair?"

Darrel chuckled and pretended to run his hand through his hair. "I don't want long greasy hair like everyone else on this side of town. I like the natural look," He joked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When we got to school everyone was staring at me and Darrel. Mostly Darrel, though. We were use to it, though. It didn't really matter where we lived, we didn't look normal. But who wants to look normal? Darrel said we shouldn't dress like the usual mainstream, and that it's better to make a statement that says "I am my own person" rather than a statement that says "I just follow the crowd". It seemed about right to me.

Most of the people who were staring at us were socs. They looked distracted and somewhat confused. I don't understand what there is to be confused about, but hey, they weren't jumping us, so it's okay.

"The ritch bitches don't know what to make of y'all," A familiar voice chuckled from behind us. I turned around to see none other than Two-Bit.

"I thought Dallas told us you didn't usually attend school," I heard my brother say.

"And miss your first day?" Two-Bit cracked a grin. "Nah, Dallas told me too much about Kat for me to miss her first day. It'll be a lot more amusing than sitting on the Curtis' couch watching cartoons,"

"Kat?" Darrel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I gave Two-Bit a quick hug then turned to Darrel. "Yeah, y'know, like," I made my hand like a paw kind of. "Meow?"

Darrel rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well it ain't gonna be too amusing for long,"

"Yeah," I agreed. "We're just sticking around for first period then ditching," I nodded at Darrel. "What class do you have?"

"Same class as you," He muttered. When I gave him a questioning look, he continued. "I failed history last year,"

"Well then," Two-Bit smirked. "I've failed history for the past two, _almost_ three years,"

"Oh joy," I muttered.

Two-Bit had on a child-ish grin and he jumped up and down. "This'll be fun guys!"

~.~.~.~

When we walked into class, Two-Bit stood infront of the class and said as seriously as he could: "Attention class, we have two new students today," The class looked up at Two-Bit, rolling their eyes. Two-Bit continued, sounding like he was about five. "Darrel and my friend K-"

"Midnight," I cut him off.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us, and I turned around to see who I assumed was the teacher. "Attention class," she started. "Mr. Matthews has decided to attend history for the first time in two weeks," The class chucked and Two-Bit grinned sheepishly.

The teacher looked around the classroom then pointed to two empty desks at the back of the class. "Darrel, Midnight, you guys can sit at those two empy desks,"

"Beside me!" Two-Bit finished, jumping up and down.

I thought I heard the teacher say something along the lines of "And may god have mercy on your souls," but I could have been mistaking. The teacher got into some long lecture history lecture about god knows what. After about five minutes, Two-Bit whispered to us "Okay, so if you're sitting in the back, it's really easy to get away with sleeping in class, as long as you cover your face she'll just think you're not paying attention,"

His logic didn't make sense to me at all, but I was too tired to care.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up to Darrel kicking my chair. "Y'know, the teacher will realize you were sleeping in class if you're still sleeping after everyone leaves," Two-Bit pointed out.

"Ya' think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I _know_, trust me," He informed us. "You guys are ditching now, right?"

"I don't know 'bout her, but I sure as hell am," Darrel said.

"C'mon, I know a good place to go," Two-Bit told us. "Dally might there,"

We left the school unnoticed and started walking. Two-Bit kept doing somersaults and cartwheels, and occaisonally walked on his hands. "Hey, hey guys! Can you do this?" Two-Bit asked and he did a cartwheel. "Or this?" He started walking on his hands. He kept asking us if we could do stuff over and over, so I eventually stopped paying attention.

We aproached a DX gas station and I stood on a bench just outside of it. "Hey Two-Bit, can you do this?" I asked, doing a backflip off of it, landing it perfectly.

"That's easy!" A voice said from behind me, scaring me half to death. I turned to face the voice and it turned out to be one of the people Dallas introduced us to.

"She _landed_ it, Steve. I'd like to see you land backflip," Two-Bit said with an accusing tone in his voice.

Steve rolled his eyes then turned to me again. "Midnight, right?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Kathleen, actually,"

**Steve's POV**

I went back into the store after talknig to Kathleen, Darrel and Two-Bit for a few minutes. Soda had a puzzled look on his face. "Why does she hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't know, why do you like her so much?"

"Don't change try to change the subject, Steve. Really, why does she hate me so much? I ask for her name, she doesn't have one, so I call her Midnight, she doesn't correct me. Two-Bit asks her name, she tells him. You call her Midnight, she corrects you," Soda ranted. "Why does she like Two-Bit so much? What's so great about him? He won't even ever like her! What did I do? All I did was ask her name!"

"Soda buddy, you're really over thinking this. Why do you like her so much?" I asked again.

"I don't!" He said a bit defensively. "I'm not use to girls _hating_ me,"

I rolled my eyes. "Soda, you do to like her. But don't worry, I have a plan," I told Soda a plan I had just come up with in my head.

Soda shook his head. "It won't work, and even if it does, it's kinda mean,"

"It'll be fine," I assured him then went back outside to where Kathleen, Darrel, Two-Bit, and now Dally were talking. "Hey Two, can I talk to you? Alone?" I put a bit too much emphasis on the alone part, which caused everyone to howl with laughter.

"Sorry Stevie, I don't like you, _like that_," Two-Bit said, trying to sound to keep a straight face. "I'm into girls,"

"Shut the hell up, Two! You know what I mean!"

Two-Bit and I walked around to the other side of the store, and I gave him a serious look.

"What's up dude?" He asked.

"Do me a favor. Look, so Soda kinda likes Kathleen, and he's a bit upset because she seems like she likes you and blah blah blah," Two-Bit had been nodding since I said do me a favor, so I wasn't really sure if he was paying attention or not. "You need to be as nice to her as you can be without it becoming suspicious, okay? You need to let her fall in love with you, then tell her she's just your friend. Yeah, she'll be real upset, but then _Soda_ can come in and be nice to her and chear her up, and then she'll start to like _him_," I explained.

Two-Bit looked guilty. "Why can't Soda just be nice to her and try to win her over the fair way?"

"Because when Soda tries to talk to him, she acts all bitchy," I told him.

"But then why does he like her?"

"This isn't twenty questions! Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Shoot Steve, it's not very nice. I don't want to hurt her,"

"Two-Bit, think of it this way, are you gonna let Soda, one of your best friends, be upset because you won't upset Kathleen, a girl you just met yesterday?"

"...Alright fine," Two-Bit hesitantly agreed.

**A/N: It's bad, I know! And I know Steve and Soda seemed a bit ooc, it won't happen again! And I promise I'm going to try and update every couple of days! Please review!**


End file.
